


Bones & Stones

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub, First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Short One Shot, Submissive Jasper (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Jasper’s eyes squinted, as she evaluated Steven skeptically.“Are you sure your body can handle this?”





	Bones & Stones

Jasper’s eyes squinted, as she evaluated Steven skeptically. 

“Are you sure your body can handle this?” 

He was so... fleshy and organic.. 

“I’m ready. I got this.” 

Jasper hesitated as Steven settled himself on the bed. She watched him lean back on his elbows in front of her. He smiled at her, his voice sweet in her ears. 

“I’ll be fine. Come here.” He gestured. 

She still wasn’t entirely sure, but found herself stepping forward automatically at the command. 

She crawled onto the bed, shifting her weight slowly onto the unusual soft material. 

Her body just hovering above his as she gazed down at his bare and exposed flesh. 

In Jasper’s opinion, it is truly surprising that the organics living on this planet hadn’t gone extinct yet. Those squishy frames couldn’t hold up against any blunt trauma without breaking something. 

As Jasper’s eyes raked over his body, it settled on his gemstone.. Her Diamond. 

Steven watched her gaze pause on his gem and felt his face flush. This must be awkward for her, he assumed. Well, both of them honestly. 

He reached up and cupped the side of her face gently, trying to be reassuring, in case they needed to move past whatever ‘mom’ problems Jasper might be thinking about now. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

The gentle action and the direct question from her Diamond prompted Jasper to suddenly speak her latest thought. 

“I just supposed, with the Diamonds being the hardest of us all, perhaps it would rub off on you.” 

Steven paused, then snorted. “Nice word choice there.” 

Jasper blinked confused, then blushed when she thought it over. “Gem! Diamonds are the hardest Gem type.” She tried to clarify. 

“Yes.” Steven rubbed his hardness. “We are indeed.” 

Jasper grew more red as she glared at him, but he only smiled and tilted his head. 

“Keep that flush up and you’ll really look like a member of my court.” 

Jasper rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe I should start calling you Carnelian.” 

“That's it!” Jasper started to get off the bed in annoyance. 

“No, wait! Stop!” He sat up and grabbed her wrist with his other hand. “I.. I’m sorry. Stay. Please.” 

Jasper froze midtrack at the word ‘stop’. When he asked ‘please’ in such a sad tone, she wondered to herself if Steven truly understood the power of a Diamonds words yet. 

“I was.. Just trying to lighten the mood..” He flushed awkwardly, then the teenager looked down at the bed, avoiding her gaze. “I.. I’ve never done this before..” 

That much suddenly becoming evident and a strange feeling began bubbling in her stomach. 

She.. She was the first!?.. But.. But what about the crystal gems?.. None of them had ever…? 

Steven looked up at Jasper’s silence and confused lost gaze, and gave her a half smile. “I’d.. I’d say something cool right now.. But I don’t know any gem pick up lines.” He admitted with a laugh. 

Jasper couldn’t do or say anything. All she could do was stay still in place. 

His voice came out weak, needy and wanting. “Let’s make love.. Please?” 

Even such a feebly spoken suggestion, was a spell of it’s own command. 

Jasper shook her head and turned back to the bed. She gave his chest a firm shove to get him back to lying on the bed, and sat over his waist straddling him lightly. Her eyes locked on the Diamond so close to her entrance. 

After carefully lining them up she gazed now to Steven’s eyes as she prepared herself. 

In one fluid motion she came down and his eyes widened and he made a strangled noise, that turned to one of a cry of pain. 

Jasper froze and stared down at him. She had only thrusted down onto him once. 

“I..” Steven’s eyes were huge. “I think you broke my pelvis.” 

Jasper blinked, then after a moment snorted. 

“Organics.” 

“Ow..” His eyes watered through the pain of broken bones.

She shook her head and huffed. 

“I told you humans banging rocks wasn’t such a good idea.”


End file.
